


Unexpected

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, New Year's Eve, established harry potter/ginny weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: They both knew something was missing, but neither one of them knew what. Or at least they didn't until they caught sight of a certain guest at the ministry New Year's Eve gala...





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Dear noeycat07, I really hope you enjoy this fic. I have never written an ot3 before but I hope I did these 3 justice. Happy new year!

Unexpected.

That’s the first word she would give to it. To the feelings she had right now, the ones she didn’t even know were possible.

From a very young age, Ginny had idolised Harry, crushed on him so hard there had once been a quite embarrassing collage of him hidden under her bed. And as time went on and her friendship with Harry began to form, that crush never really faded away. However, the passion was somewhat gone after they got together.

It was almost like because she and Harry were expected to end up together, it took all the fun out of dating him. Of course he was still kind and funny and fierce, and in the beginning that had definitely been enough, but…

Something was missing now. They didn’t speak of it because they still loved each other and didn’t want to damage that by speaking of their fear. But it still hung between them, not so much an elephant in the room but more like a gap.

They both knew it. Both felt it.

Just like they both felt something shift in the atmosphere in the ministry New Year’s Eve gala. The shift was caused by the arrival of the solution to all their problems, and the cause of a million more, though they didn’t know that yet.

“Hot damn.” Ginny let out a soft cat call whistle. She couldn’t deny her love for a sharp cut suit and their new guest was taking the expression dressed to the nines to a whole new level. “Someone grew into their pointy prat face.”

Harry was just a tad slower to react, but once caught up he was quite skilled in recognising the expression on his girlfriend’s face. Though Ginny had been by no means spoiled as a child, she still knew damn well what she wanted and got it every time.

Ginny’s arm had yet to leave Harry’s broad shoulders though, and Harry felt himself tighten his arm around Ginny’s waist as he continued to stare at Malfoy, his expression matching Ginny’s.

Curiosity.

Excitement.

Lust.

But the same could not be said for many of the people around them, who whispered without trying to hide their words, and gripped wands more out of aggression than fear. It had been three years since the war, but the crowd had not forgiven the youngest death eater.

Gin cast her eyes sideways, even though she didn’t need to catch Harry’s gaze to know there was protectiveness shining in his eyes.

And that’s there the unexpected part came into play. Because she found herself two ticks away from hexing everyone with ill intentions towards Malfoy while her love for Harry burned like wildfire inside. Something that only increased as she realised what this could mean. She and Harry, up against the world once more to defend their right to have that gorgeous blonde in their bed. (Their home, their _heart_ , but they did not know that yet either.)

“I suggest we go meet the new guest.” She suggested once she’d caught her breath back, the most devilish smile played around her lips.

Harry wore an expression to match. “Gin, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
